


So good for me baby

by Grabbingwhizzersass



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Bathing Kink, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Subspace, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grabbingwhizzersass/pseuds/Grabbingwhizzersass
Summary: Steve rewards Bucky for a job well done.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/ James “Bucky” Barnes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	So good for me baby

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [at last](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458994) by [breakeven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakeven/pseuds/breakeven). 



Bucky watches anxiously as Steve reads, biting at his nails until Steve stops to give him a pointed look. Bucky rolls his eyes but stops biting his nails anyway, resorting to bouncing his leg, full of barely contained energy. Finally, Steve nods slowly.  
“This is fantastic Buck.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah. The characters are complex and real, the plot’s engaging, the romance is beautifully written. It’s amazing, I’m so proud of you.”  
Bucky knows his face breaks into a dopey smile at that but he can’t really help it. His soulmate looks up at him.  
“C’mon, you’ve been running yourself ragged all week trying to meet this deadline. Lemme take care of you.” Steve’s voice gets huskier and his pupils dilate as he says the last sentence, and Bucky can only nod and lean in to crash their lips together. After a few minutes of feeling each other up on the couch, Steve drags Bucky to his feet.  
“Steeevvveee,” Bucky whines, mad at being distracted from the pleasure burning low in his gut. Steve laughs.  
“You’ll get what you want baby, patience.” Steve makes a plate of fruit, cheese, and crackers and feeds it to Bucky while he kneels at his feet, so relaxed that he’s slumped against Steve’s leg. Eventually, Steve pulls him to his feet and runs a bath for him, pouring a generous amount of bubble bath in. He uses a cup to douse Bucky’s hair with water, then begins washing the other mans hair. Bucky knows he’s letting out a near constant stream of pleased, happy noises but he doesn’t care even a little. 

Finally, they get to Bucky’s favorite part. He doesn’t know why he like it so much when Steve shaves his face, but it probably has something to do with how he gets to watch Steve’s face while he works, gets to stare at those big blue eyes while they’re narrowed in focus. Steve sits him down, spreads shaving cream on his face, and begins gently gliding the razor over his skin. He pauses to clean off the razor and gives Bucky an appraising look.  
“You’re pretty far down, huh baby?” Bucky blinks up at him dazedly and smiles. Steve chuckles.  
“That’s a yes then.” He presses a kiss to Bucky’s forehead when he’s finished. 

Steve sets out Bucky’s kneeling pillow at the end of the bed. Bucky kneels between Steve’s legs and sucks his cock. Steve’s big, warm hand cups the back of his head, then later tangles in his hair, dragging Bucky up and down his cock until his eyes are watering.  
“Such a good boy,” Steve grunts. “My good boy. Fuck honey, so perfect for me.”  
Bucky whines desperately around Steve’s cock. Steve starts to thrust deeper, faster, until there’s drool running down Bucky’s chin.   
“So pretty baby.” Bucky’s eyes fall shut, feeling overwhelmed but also desperately aroused by the praise. “Uh-uh sweetheart. Eyes open, I wanna see you.”  
Bucky forces his eyes open and looks up at Steve, and the adoring look in Bucky’s eyes seems to do it for Steve, because he’s coming with a grunt down Bucky’s throat.  
“Oh fuck darling, baby, sweetheart, you’re so goddamm pretty.” He pulls Bucky off his cock and leans to down kiss him fiercely, chasing the taste of his lips on Bucky’s tongue, before pulling back and leaning their foreheads together, so they’re breathing each other’s air. “You have no idea what you do to me baby.” After a long moment, Steve tugs Bucky up to lie on his back. Bucky stares dazedly at the ceiling, his mind blissfully quiet. Steve disappears for a moment, but Bucky doesn’t worry. His Steve always comes back to him. He reappears in front of Bucky a moment later, hair sweaty and floppy, a soft smile on his face.  
“Drink,” he orders, pressing a bottle of water to Bucky’s lip. Bucky drinks greedily, sighing happily when Steve pulls away the bottle. His boyfriend is back a moment later, nudging Bucky until he gets the hint and rolls onto his side, letting Steve spoon him. Steve slides one of his legs between Bucky’s and wraps his arms around the other man. For a moment, he simply runs soothing hands over Bucky’s chest and stomach.   
“You feeling okay baby? Can I have a color?”  
“Green,” Bucky slurs. “Very, very green.”  
“Good boy,” Steve whispers, pressing a sloppy and insistent kiss on Bucky’s neck. His big, warm hand wraps around Bucky’s cock, and Bucky cries out. Steve shushes him gently. “It’s okay baby I got you.” He tangles his free hand in Bucky’s hair and tugs firmly, making Bucky yelp. It’s been a long night, so Steve is merciful, jerking Bucky slowly but firmly, pulling out all the little tricks he knows Bucky loves.   
“Steve,” Bucky sobs. “Oh God, Steve.”   
“You’ve been so good tonight sweetheart. Do you wanna come for me? God baby, you always look so damm pretty when you come, I wanna see it. Come for me baby, lemme see it.” Bucky comes with a wail, his body jerking against Steve’s.  
“Oh good boy,” Steve breathes as he does. When Bucky stills, Steve lifts his hand to the other mans mouth, slipping two fingers into his mouth. Bucky sucks the cum off of the fingers, tongue swirling over them. They lay like this for a few long moments until Bucky yawns around Steve’s fingers. Steve chuckles and rolls away, coming back with blueberries, more water, and a damp cloth. He gets a very clingy Bucky cleaned up and fed, then wraps the other man in his arms while Bucky does his best impression of a very cuddly octopus.  
“Love you,” he mutters into Steve’s chest.  
“Love you more.”  
“Doubt it punk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by breakeven’s MASTERPIECE “at last”


End file.
